Sex, deception and dirty trash
by threedollartrick
Summary: Welcome to a world filled with sleaze, lies, smut and corruption...
1. Introduction

Hi!

That's always a nice way to start off something isn't it, lol, with a nice big hello. Well hi, my names Jordan. I already have an account on here www . fan fiction . net/twodollartrick, but this account was created especially for this story. The reason…?

Well, it's because that I decided to create a story. A story filled with so much over-the-top trashiness and tacky smutty explicit sex scenes that I'm scared that the prudes of the site will go wailing to the moderators and I'll get kicked off here faster than I can say "I'm a celebrity get me out of here."

Anyway, I hope you like this story, it's not well written and I didn't put much time and effort into it. Apart from the initial blowjob scene, there isn't much sex yet, but don't worry, there's LOADS more to come (from Harry and Draco and the rest of my boys!)

**A few important notes about this story:**

It is set in a NON-MAGICAL world. It could have been about any set of characters in the world, but I chose the Harry Potter crew so I could include it in the section lol.

I upload three chapters at a time. What I mean by that is: the chapters are really short (less than 700 words each usually) so I'll past them all together in one chapter. I hope that makes sense.

It is seriously going to be trashy and I'll probably make it up as I go along. These storylines are hopefully going to beat the lame ones you get on Soap operas!

I KNOW it's not well written. Seriously, I'm not trying to sound conceited here or anything, but I KNOW I can write better than this. Shameless plug: Read A spiders web on my other account - that's work I'm proud of. This is just light relief that I can update when I have run out of inspiration for the other story.

I LOVE feedback! Please feed my ego!

That's about it! Lets progress with the story! Love you all, love Jordan x x x


	2. Whore

The soft Summer glow of the sun was slowly fading but the sight was still an appreciative one to watch. It cast a shimmering warmth over London and in a way that only Mother Nature's fine style could - took away the glumness and hardness from the faces of the residents in England's capital.

One street remained dark. It always remained dark. A street that old men preyed on ashamedly while young hustlers snapped gum and sucked cocks didn't deserve to have any light cast on it. This dark street was a great spot for anyone who didn't want to be found. This was a great spot for Harry Potter.

Harry lit a cigarette and took a long drag, throwing his head back and closing his eyes in heavenly pleasure as the lingering nicotine swirled to his head. A nervous cough was issued and Harry opened one eye lazily at the person who dared interrupt his serenity.

The interrupter turned out to be a man of forty years or so, blinking rapidly behind thick glasses and casting quick glances in every direction, scared of who might see. Harry sighed. Money was great but cigarettes were just fucking awesome. Better than a fuck. Especially better than a fuck with an old man who was bald, despite the desperate comb over attempt he had made with the few strands of hair he had left. Still, he was probably a closet case. And for closet cases Harry could get double. Triple, if he threatened blackmail. So, taking a huge last drag and flicking the cigarette away, he walked over to him.

He leant against the wall with one hand, head cocked to one side cockily. "How you doing?" he asked rhetorically. The man licked his lips nervously.

"Fine," he replied quickly and cast another set of nervous glances. "Do you think you could er ..." He cast a knowing glance at the growing bulge in his pants. Harry smirked and grabbed at the man's tent pole.

"You want me to take care of this?" he whispered, massaging his package through the fabric of his trousers with expert fingers. The man uttered a low moan in reply.

"At your place, or..." Harry trailed off.

"No no, just a quick blow. Here," said the man, his excitement rapidly fading as he remembered the potential danger in the situation and casting nervous glances around yet again.

"Fine," said Harry indifferently and held out his hand in waiting. The man handed over two notes and Harry ran his eyes over them slowly. He looked up and locked eyes with the man and for a few seconds neither made any movement. The man licked his lips in nervousness and then quickly forced another note into Harry's hand. He nodded and even gave him a quick smile as he slowly put them into his pocket. Then, in one deft movement he sank to his knees, whipped off the guys belt, pulled down his pants and engulfed the mans cock fully into his mouth.

The man groaned loudly and grabbed a fistful of Harry's hair for support. Harry pulled out and just sucked tenderly on the small mushroom head for a few seconds, before opening his mouth wide and deepthroating the entire cock down his throat again. He looked up, almost pleadingly at the man as his mouth became a cumdumpster for this guys pleasure. The man threw back his head and groaned louder, no longer feeling inhibited about getting caught. Harry sucked harder. Opening his mouth expertedly wide he devoured the full length down to his low hanging aching balls. He drew his head back and let the cock fall out of his mouth, aimed at him like an armed pistol. He lowered his head to the two pendulous prized possessions and lapped at them hungrily. The man uttered a small whine and moved Harry's head back to his throbbing cock. The man liked a blowjob, it seemed, so Harry gave him what he wanted. He opened his mouth the very widest it would go and rapidly moved back and forth at quickfire pace. After uncontrollably loud groans of ecstasy the man shivered and two spurts of cum flew down Harry's gullet. He swallowed and felt the warm sticky substance sliding seductively down his throat.

He got up and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Didn't take long at all. Unlike buses, where you wait for ages and three come at once, closet cases come too quickly and you only get a single spurt. Harry was quite surprised this old guy, who was now fumbling with his belt, managed two.

"I'll come back again," he promised breathily. Harry merely waved a disregarding hand in his direction and cast his eye over at the corner shop in the distance. It would be a risk to go there, but he really craved another pack of cigs. But the bitch who had caught him stuffing the packet of biscuits under his jumper last time shouted that she knew that all it took was one offence and he'd be thrown back in jail. He didn't want her to carry out that parting threat.

Because what she didn't happen to know was that he was meant to be in jail that very moment.

---

---

---

---

**Seven months earlier.**

"Would the defendant please rise."

The courtroom's babble quietened to a ripple of hush as they eagerly awaited the outcome of the trial.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"Yes your honour."

The judge motioned for the speaker to continue.

"We, the jury find that on the grounds of two counts of attempted bodily harm that Harry Potter is … guilty of both charges."

The courtroom noise level rose to an excited chatter. Harry stared at Ron Weasley through venomous eyes. He'd kill him if it was the last thing he ever did.

---

---

---

---

Morning wood is both a pleasure and a curse. A pleasure certainly after waking from an erotic dream. With the tantalising thoughts fresh in the mind, it can be pleasurable and sexually stimulating to capitalize on the fantasy.

However, if an erection is not wanted and try as you might the bulge just won't stop straining against the fabric of tight boxer shorts, it can be quite painful. But short thrusts of the hand soon sort it out and the day can go on as normal. Except for today.

Draco Malfoy couldn't stop masturbating. Normally this wasn't a problem. Standing in front of his full length mirror he liked to watch himself as he came, admiring the beauty that reflected in front of him. His perfectly sized fleshy nipples, his soft vague wisps of light hair on his chest and of course, his prized possession. His cock.

Stroking in front of the mirror helped him come quickly and satisfyingly but today he couldn't stop. He'd already performed a solo act six times that day and now the seventh one seemed inevitable. He teased and tickled his nipples with delicate fingers, sending chills up his spine and a twitch in his dick. He bit his lip as pleasure flooded him and his reflective twin did the same in front of him.

As he massaged his aching balls, a small white droplet appeared on the tip of his cock. But the appearance of pre-cum didn't excite him so much as bring him down. Masturbating had gotten so fucking boring. But he was still as horny as hell.

He chewed on his lip again, anxiously this time. Butterflies fluttered inside his stomach and he knew why he was nervous. He knew why because he'd felt this way before. Each time he had this thought he'd managed to put it off but his sexual urges were so strong this time that he somehow knew that tonight would be the night. Tonight would be the night he would lose his virginity.

He was scared. Ha! An understatement! He was shitting bricks. He wasn't even looking forward to it, in fact, the mere thought of having something plunged into his ass made his dick droop like a wilted flower. He'd tried to insert two fingers before and couldn't manage that without drawing in his breath sharply. It wasn't pleasurable at all. Just painful.

But he was desperate to lose it. There was so much social stigma attached to the word virgin, something that he didn't want to be associated with at all. He wanted to deposit it to the guy as the guy deposited in him. He had to take the pain sometime, it might as well be now. Besides, he might get used to it after a while and it might even be enjoyable.

"Guy?" he shouted. His voice echoed through the white walls of his mansion. It still had the ringing sound of innocence in it despite the fact that he would be nineteen years old in two months. Guy, the family butler came running to him.

"Yes, Master Malfoy?" he asked politely.

Draco took a deep breath. "I need a guy," he said. Guy smiled a knowing grin.

"Any preference?" he asked amusedly.

Draco shrugged. "He has to be cute. And not old."

Guy nodded and turned away without another word. The butterflies were getting uncontrollable and Draco thought he was going to be sick. He heard the front door slam downstairs and knew there was no turning back.

He was going to lose his cherry tonight.


	3. Screw me, please

The mere sight of Austin Li made Harry shiver. He'd been warned about him. When he first started appearing on the scene, a cute twenty year old had showed him the ropes. Despite an unwritten rule of not associating with new tricks in case they move in on your patch, perhaps this twenty year old sensed his time was up and he had to move onto another area. This was, after all, notoriously known for chicken hawkers.

And the first thing that the guy had muttered to him was, "Stay away from that dude."

Harry turned in the direction he was nodding in and saw a tall Chinese boy with a cap rammed onto his head backwards. He was dressed in the latest fashion and looked like a model with his perfectly flawless skin.

"Why?" asked Harry. The guy turned to him. "He's crazy," he replied. Harry never saw that guy again, but he was certainly glad for the advice. He'd watched many new tricks befriend Austin, only for them to disappear for a couple of days. Only after then did they return, bruises slowly fading and cuts almost healed. Nobody spoke about it but the fact they kept their distance away from him afterwards proved him to be a threat Harry didn't want to get involved in.

Austin passed him, giving him a slight nod. Harry didn't move a muscle in case he thought it a friendly gesture. Friends equalled suicide in Austin's language. He was about to spark up a cigarette when someone behind let out a low whistle. He turned around to see what was going on and then followed the whistler's gaze in front of him. He stopped in mid-light as he stared open mouthed at the white limousine that was slowly halting to a stop. The sleek vehicle looked out of place parked in the dingy street.

Harry was suddenly aware that the level of seductiveness had been turned up to maximum strength. He started to pose sexily against the wall, his hands pinned against the wall by his back and his legs spread apart hungrily. His heartbeat quickened as the guy got out. He wasn't a looker, but he could deal with that. He was obviously loaded and that's all what mattered. He could make a fortune out of this guy.

His heartbeat drummed quicker as the guy started to walk in his direction. Harry wasn't a muscle boy or a virgin but he did have the advantage of his boyish looks, and he was easily the youngest looking person in the street. He thanked god that the sixteen year old had shacked up with a regular trick earlier that night and that the alleged fourteen year old had taken so many drugs in his preteen years that he looked about thirty years old.

The man stopped in front of him and surveyed him, giving him the once over. He'd reeled him over, now he had to get him to take him home. Harry leant in slowly, ready to kiss him fully on the lips, slipping his tongue onto his. But the guy jerked away quickly.

"You're not for me, you're for my boss. Get in," he said directly. Harry found his heart plummeting in spite of the situation. Shit, for his boss? This guy was practically ancient, how much fucking older was his boss going to be? He was probably on a life support machine. Oh well, maybe he could get lucky and the dinosaur would die, leaving everything in his will to the dear, sweet trick that took care of his tiny, shrivelled-up cock one last time.

The limo pulled away and Harry sank back into his seat. He felt like royalty, he could certainly get used to this. He got himself mentally prepared. He had to make a great impression, he seriously needed this geriatric to take to him. But his seductive plans flew out the window as the limo pulled up to large iron gates which guarded a most majestic building.

"The Malfoy mansion?" he asked incredulously. He let out an disbelieving half-chuckle, half-gasp. "The Malfoy Mansion?" he repeated again.

The driver didn't answer as he pulled to a stop. Neither spoke any words as they climbed the marble spiral staircase to the third floor.

"I'm for Lucius Malfoy," Harry mused out loud, a small smile playing upon his lips. To think, Draco's dad was a closet cased queer.

"Master and Mistress Malfoy are currently away on a business trip," the driver informed him curtly as they came to a halt outside a room. The situation dawned on Harry.

"Then I'm for ..." The driver pushed the double doors open and Harry took in the overall unchanged sight of the blonde boy he hadn't seen for a year now.

"Draco?" he finished with a wide grin.

---

---

---

---

**Eleven months earlier.**

Harry Potter. The boy who he so admired. The boy who he even feared a little. While Draco had everything in the materialistic sense, Harry was the one who had everything going for him. All the girls fawned after him and the guys respected him. He wasn't a hard knock, but nobody messed with him. He was so mysterious, so full of allure and unknown history that nobody gave him any hassle.

Not that he didn't dish it out. Not a bully in the exact sense, Harry enjoyed picking up on people's weak spots and using them to his own advantage. He also made sure he was always top dog and brought down the competition any way that he could. Never did he think he was any competition to Harry. But that afternoon, having just said left Pansy in the canteen, Harry strolled over to him with his best friend Ron.

"Hi," he said nicely, giving him a bright smile. Draco looked around, unconvinced he could be talking to him.

"H-Hi," he stammered back nervously, feeling uncomfortable with the unprovoked scowls Ron was sending his way.

"How are you doing ... Derek, is it?"

"Er, it's Draco."

Harry seemed unfazed. "What's Draco?"

"My name."

Harry thought about this for a moment before breaking into a wide smile. "Cute." Draco blinked in a confused manner while Ron folded his arms grumpily, exaggerating loud sighs.

"So when did you become such a hottie?" Draco struggled to keep his jaw dropping open at Harry's bluntness. Did Harry Potter just call him hot? Shit, no fucking way!

"I guess it's because you've grew into your nose now though, right?" Harry giggled almost apologetically. "Well, almost," he added.

Draco felt his cheeks burning up. "W-what?" he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you're not hung up about it are you?" Harry gabbled. Draco tried to stutter a reply but Harry pressed on.

"It's not plastic surgery is it?" Harry reached out a hand and stroked the tip of his nose tenderly. "If it is they didn't do a good job." He gave a little shrug. "It's a shame really, without it you'd almost be flawless."

Draco started in open mouthed shock while Harry gave him a huge smile and a little wave.

"I might see you later Drake," he shouted, walking away.

He whispered something to Ron who laughed loudly. Draco watched as they both looked over their shoulders and openly smirked at him. He had never felt so fucking paranoid in his life. He immediately rushed off to a mirror and examined his face. His nose wasn't big was it? Well, it _did _look bigger now that Harry had mentioned it, but was it abnormally huge? Was it noticeable? Did people talk about it? For the rest of the day he was convinced that people knew. He was sure that every whisper, every look thrown his way, every giggle uttered was related to him. His entire-self esteem was killed from that one minute conversation and Harry Potter knew it.

---

---

---

---

"Draco," Harry repeated, smiling wickedly at the boy in front of him. Draco was in complete shock. He had heard the limo pull up in his driveway and heard voices downstairs. He had quickly stripped off down to his boxers and now wished he hadn't as he felt vulnerable in front of Harry.

He tried to wrap his bed sheets over his boxers as casually as he could. Harry stared at him unblinkingly with a soft amused smile playing upon his lips, as though he knew exactly what Draco was doing.

"Er, s-sit down if you want," he offered nervously. Harry didn't acknowledge him as he casually walked over to his CD collection and rifled through them. It was like he owned the place, while he, Draco, was the guest. Harry gave a peal of laughter.

"The spice girls?" he snorted. "What the fuck?"

Draco uttered a laugh that sounded more like a whimper. "It was a present," he lied. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I would have returned it," he said flatly. He stared at Draco for a long time causing him to shift his position uncomfortably. He felt like Harry's eyes were gazing into his private thoughts. He swallowed nervously as Harry strolled over to him slowly. Then, without warning, he straddled Draco's lap, their faces inches away. He stroked his hair softly, almost kindly, before pushing him roughly in the chest onto his back. He sank onto his bed, Harry on top of him in an animalistic manner. Harry was the lion having conquered the weaker prey and now he was going to devour his prize.

Draco's eyes widened as he felt Harry's constricted stiff meat rubbing against his bare leg. He was about to ask if he could see it before Harry's lips imprinted themselves on his. He had never kissed anyone before and didn't know if he was doing it right. Harry seemed to be enjoying it, whimpering small moans and groans, sucking on Draco's tongue, his head thrashing from side to side, trying to get into his mouth at all angles.

Harry pulled away and sat up straight, still straddling Draco, trapping him under his weight in a prison-like manner. He took off his shirt and threw it over the edge of the bed. He lowered himself slowly onto Draco and positioned his nipple onto his mouth.

Draco didn't know what to do and licked on it as though it were an ice cream cone. Harry guffawed loudly and Draco found himself feeling the same way as he did when he was sixteen.

"It's better if you take control," he said in a small voice. Harry smirked.

"That's the way it always goes babe."


	4. Beg for my cock, bitch

"It wont hurt will it?" Draco whimpered as he positioned himself on all fours on his bed. Harry let out a belly laugh from behind him.

"Do you want it to?" he asked with a smirk. "That's what some of my clients request."

Draco shook his head hurriedly. "It's just that it's my first time," he explained quietly. "I've never done this before and –"

"Relax," said Harry cutting him off. "I'll be easy on you." Draco heard the intimidating sound of a snap and peered behind him nervously. Harry smirked, knowing that he was scaring Draco as he snapped a condom on his dick loudly.

"Do you know what this is?" he asked Draco, pulling a small tube from his pocket. Draco shook his head. "It's lube," he explained, "do you know what it's for?"

Again, Draco shook his head. "Do you want me to use it on you?" Harry asked. Draco swallowed uncertainly.

"What does it do?" he asked in a small voice.

Harry sighed. "Do you want me to use it or not?" he asked with a small grin.

"But w-what does it do?"

"Yes or no?"

"WHAT IS IT FOR?" Draco cried out anxiously. Harry smirked.

"Keep your pants on Drakey," he taunted, "I'm only messing with you. It makes the sex go easier. We can do it without it if you want, but it'll hurt like hell."

"No, use it," Draco said quickly. Harry gave a small nod as he dripped the liquid slowly onto his growing erection. Draco watched mesmerized.

"I'll add some inside your arse as well," Harry assured him, hypnotically rubbing the liquid over his cock. "If you don't add any up there, then it'll kill you."

"Literately?" Draco asked in a small voice.

Harry nodded, and then broke into a laugh upon seeing Draco's horrified expression.

"Joking!" he smirked. There was a long pause.

"Why do you do it?" Draco asked suddenly.

"To make the sex go easier," Harry repeated. "Believe it or not, it actually hurts to have a six ... seven inch cock up your arse Draco."

"I don't mean that," Draco replied. "I meant..." his voice trailed off. Harry looked up. He knew what he meant.

"Why I whore?" he asked. Draco nodded in reply. He gave a small shrug. "For fun." He looked at Draco's reaction closely and saw the boy didn't buy it.

"I heard about the trial," Draco said softly. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Who didn't?" he spat negatively.

"Did Ron really..."

"Yes," Harry said quickly cutting him off. "I'll never forgive him either."

"But you two always seemed so close. You were like the best of friends."

"Well, that was then and this is now," Harry said dismissively. He was avoiding eye contact with Draco now, and busied himself by adding an excessive second amount of lube onto his dick.

"Well, where do you live? I know your aunt and uncle moved away while you were inside..."

"And this is your business how, exactly?" Harry asked in a dangerous tone.

Draco stuttered in reply. "I-It's not, I'm just worried that's all. I mean, you've got no place to stay, you're whoring for money and I know that you're still meant to be inside Harry. I heard about the escape."

Harry didn't say anything and Draco wondered if he'd gone too far in prying. He was about to explain that he didn't mean it offensively, when Harry spoke up.

"Ready?" he asked in a falsetto calm voice.

Draco swallowed, remembering the situation in hand. "Yes," he said slowly. "But be gentle."

"I will."

Draco tensed himself up, and then remembered Harry's earlier words.

"Wait, Harry, you haven't put any of that lube stuff up my arse."

"Don't worry," Harry said in a tight voice. "It's not needed," and with that, he thrust his throbbing erection fully into Draco who screamed in pain.

* * *

Draco cried out in horror as his virgin ass was being unmercifully torn apart by Harry's lust crazed weapon. He thought he was going to pass out or cry from the pain, but he did neither, as he let out cries of hurt as Harry thrust into him roughly. This wasn't anything like he'd imagined before. He expected his first time to be soft, tender, beautiful perhaps. He knew that it would hurt a little, but Harry didn't even seem to be considerate to his pain, he just seemed to care about getting his own satisfaction.

"You enjoyin' this Draco?" Harry asked roughly, leaning into Draco's neck. Draco could feel the sweat dripping from Harry's hair onto his back and mixing in with his own. Draco let out a small croak in reply. He felt Harry's hand snake under his chest and pinch his nipples hard. Not in the soft way that he liked to tease the tender flesh, but digging his fingernails in and scratching along them meanly.

"Harry," Draco whispered. "H-Argh!" A single rough thrust from Harry, causing him to cry out, cut him short. "Harry you're hurting me," he managed to stammer out in a choked voice.

"You like it," Harry said as viciously as his cock was treating Draco's ass. To prove his point his hand left Draco's ravaged nipples and trailed down to his hard erection.

"If you didn't like being fucked like a slut, you wouldn't have a hard-on," Harry smirked. He massaged Draco's balls softly before giving them a quick squeeze. Draco let out a yelp but felt his dick twinge in excitement. Was Harry right? Did he enjoy this? It hurt so much that he could hardly focus his thoughts but when he did they all lead back to his ever growing hard cock and the way it had never felt so in need to be pumped. Always getting what he wanted must have taken a toll on him, and now, someone telling him what to do, controlling him, and dominating him, treating him like a slut was exciting. It was as though the roles had changed. He was now the whore, and Harry was the master.

Just as Draco's pain started to equal in excitement, Harry pulled out roughly. Draco's eyes, that had closed in ecstasy now opened at the new found emptiness.

"Do you want more?" Harry asked in a rough voice.

Draco turned his body fully around and met his venomous gaze. "Y-Yes," he stammered."

Harry smirked. "You want me to fuck you harder?"

Draco surrendered any pride he previously with one word. "Yes!"

"Beg for it, bitch."

Draco, controlled by sexual lust, pleaded with Harry. "Please Harry, fuck me. I want you to penetrate me fully. I'm your bitch, Harry."

Upon hearing this hot talk, Harry wrenched Draco's body around roughly so he was back on all fours and without warning, plunged his cock deep into Draco's long gone virgin-hole.

Draco let out an ear-splitting scream that only seemed to get Harry hotter. He placed his hands on Draco's shoulders and drew in and out of him viciously. Draco had never felt the need to cum so much and feeling Harry's spunk-filled balls slap against his arse wasn't helping matters.

Harry let out an animalistic roar. "I'm coming," he yelled. His thrusts were getting faster. Hearing his cue, Draco reached for his dick and started to pump away. Harry let out a final yell and Draco felt his hole being filled with Harry's hot spurts of cum. Feeling the spunk flow into him, Draco couldn't bear his excitement any longer and came with Harry simultaneously.

Harry pulled out of Draco, who didn't move a muscle as he panted weakly. Harry slapped his ass hard.

"You learnt well for your first time," he said breezily, reaching into the pocket of his coat that was strewn across the floor. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it lazily. "You learnt very well, in fact," he drawled.

Draco turned around slowly. The sight of Harry blowing smoke out of his mouth seductively got him hard all over again. He crawled up to Harry's cock hungrily, but was pushed away.

"Maybe later," Harry said shortly, and blew another puff of smoke into Draco's face. Draco inhaled the nicotine-laced scent of Harry and sighed happily.

* * *

It was 5am when Draco awoke. After four more fucking sessions, he was tired out and was sure he would fall straight to sleep. But a resounding crash had awoken him and now he was sitting up in bed in fright. Usually, he was assured that Guy would see to it, but Guy had been given instructions to stay well away from the Malfoy Mansion after picking up Draco's trick.

Draco looked over at Harry and felt his heart skip at least three beats.

HARRY WASN'T THERE.

Overcome with nausea, Draco managed to scramble out of bed dizzily. He had never felt so scared. Where the fuck was Harry and what the hell was that crash? He shook slowly as he tentatively tiptoed over to the door. Feeling for the light switch, he felt less scared as warm light filled the room, overshadowing the eerie darkness.

He tiptoed down the marble stairs, the tiles feeling cold but comforting against his bare feet. He hadn't even bothered to put clothes on and now felt vulnerable as he made his way downstairs. He had an image of an axe-wielding madman chopping off his dick and he gulped and tried to put the mental image from his mind.

He made his way into the kitchen and his jaw dropped open. It had been ransacked. The draws were strewn about everywhere, and Draco could see from a mile off that things were missing. Valuable things. He ran into the other rooms of the house and saw that they had been given near enough the same treatment. He shook his head unbelievably and felt his knees almost buckle. No, he had to be strong. He'd phone the police. Yes, that's the most logical thing to do. He'd phone the police. He ran to the phone but stopped dead in his tracks upon dialling the number 9.

It was a note that made him stop still. And when he read it, his heart lurched and he thought he was going to vomit. Running to the toilet, he dropped the note, which fluttered onto the floor delicately. The text however, was anything but.

yOuR LiL bOYfRienD hAS bEEn cAPtUrEd. tHIs aiNT nO rAnsOm LeTA. uR neVA goNNa C hiM agAin! HiS whOrE aSS is MinE nOw!!!

* * *

**Nine hours later.**"Let go of me," Harry cried out. Tears ran down his face as he stared at the man standing above him. 

The man smirked and looked down at his captive, who was bound to a chair by thick looking ropes. "I think it's time we gagged you," he sneered.

He forced a gag into Harry's mouth. He screamed and struggled against the ropes. The man let out a cruel laugh and watched his captive being tied down. Reaching a veiny hand into his pants, he stroked hard as he got off on the rope-bound boy in front of him.

He whipped his cock out and beat off breathlessly as he looked at a struggling Harry in front of him. He looked so helpless, so innocent, so hot... and he came like he'd never came before. Spunk hit Harry's chest and at once Harry's expression changed. He stopped struggling and lay back in the chair in a relaxed manner. The man gave a slightly apologetic grin and took the gag from his mouth.

"Sorry it took so long," he said in a small voice. Harry gave an indifferent shrug. He was more concerned of all the valuables in his bag at that very moment. The coast must be clear now, it must be safe for him to leave the house.

As he walked out into sunshine, rubbing his wrists that had gotten a little sore from his last trick, he suddenly let out a giggle as he realised he'd never have to do those freakish scenes again. He turned around and stuck a finger up at the house of the client he had just left.

"Freak," he smirked, unsure of whether the man could hear or not. He didn't care either. He was just happy. No more struggles for him. Nope, now he was armed with more valuables only second to the Queen, he was going to be living the high life from now on.

* * *

**This update is especially for Beth! And I hope everyone enjoys reading it as much as I liked writing it lol. Happy christmas everyone xxx love jordan x x**


End file.
